Twan Montoya
'Twan Montoya '(1988-2018) was a suspect in the murder investigations of fashion designer Sara Novikova in Long Beauty Sleep (Case #47 of Laroy Bay) and geologist Philip Hoover in Murder By Lakeside (Case #49 of Laroy Bay) before getting murdered in Up in the Air (Case #50 of Laroy Bay) Profile Twan was 30-year-old Shane Garcia's assistant.He had short black hair and brown eyes.He wore stripped blue-white shirt and pink tie.He also wore gold brooch. Long Beauty Sleep Twan became a suspect after team found his business card on crime scene.He said that he is Shane Garcia's assistant for upcoming elections,same like Patrick Fishman to Martha Price.He also claimed that he doesn't know Sara. Twan was interrogated again after team found his diary where he wrote that he wants a revenge on Sara.He said that they were going to high school together and she was the reason why he failed his grade.She and her friends bullied him into jumping in empty pool,making him stay in hospital 2 years. Twan was found innocent after team arrested Sofia Novikova for a murder. In AI,team found strange powder in Twan Montoya's bag.Jack analyzed it and said that powder contains substances that cause people's feelings and mind to be broken.When team confronted Twan about this,he laughed and said that he needs it for his big project in order to be accepted into Gillenati.Team wanted to arrest Twan,but he held Angie Peters at gunpoint so they set him free in order to save Angie.Later on,Jack came and said that this powder comes from dangerous plant behind Laroy Bay Airport.Team decided that they will get rid of the plant before Twan and Gillenati decide to use it for evil and New Laroy Bay Order,but they got a call from Martha Price,saying that she found a body in her office... Murder By Lakeside Twan became a suspect after team found out that he was good friends with Philip Hoover.He said that Philip was mayor Shane Garcia's friend too and that he met him on meeting before elections. Twan was interrogated again after team found out that he had a crush on Philip.Team found a whip with love message on it.He said that he loved Philip more than anything,but Philip mocked his love interests. Twan was found innocent again after team arrested Dr Greg Gibbs In AI,Angie Peters came to player and Diane and said that Twan Montoya has important informations about The Venom in his briefcase.She found this out by accidently tricking Dr.Vega into confessing.Twan is currently on Airport and is planning to go in Europe,so team went on LBAirport to catch Twan and find proofs about baby experiments. Up in the Air Twan was found drowned in Airplane toilet.Megan Alan said that killer stopped had to sabotage toilet system in order to gain enough water in toilet to drown Twan.Since only person who knows aeronautics would be able to know which wires are for what,team deduced that the killer knows aeronautics. Later on,team arrested Patrick Fishman for a murder. Admitting to the murder,Patrick said that his fiancee had gave a birth to beautiful baby girl called Harriet.However,she got kidnapped 2-3 days ago.Nobody could find her,even the police.One day,Patrick heard Twan talking about baby project and he claimed that he took Patrick's daughter for a baby project.Patrick was driven insane,so when he saw Twan on a plane,he sabotaged plane's toilet and wanted to interrogate Twan about his daughter by threatening to drown him in water.Twan refused to tell anything,making Patrick mad,so he knocked him out and drowned in a toilet.Judge Eva Rose sentenced Patrick to 15 years in prison.